Christmas
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Happy (smutty) Christmas from Sherlock and Molly (and Toby) ;)


**I originally wrote this way back in September, but I have repeatedly gone back to it and edited it and added more to it, and I didn't want to post it until it got closer to Christmas, and now since it is officialy December ... I have decided to gift it to you all :)**

**HAPPY (smutty) CHRISTMAS!**

**:D**

* * *

><p>Christmas<p>

* * *

><p><em>Twas the night before Christmas<em>

_ And all through the flat_

_ Not a creature was stirring_

_ Not even a cat. _

Molly and Sherlock were curled up together on the sofa in 221B Baker Street, Toby was quite happily curled up on Sherlock's chair. The only light in the room was that from the fading fire, and the twinkle of the fairy lights that had been hung about. Molly was dozing, but Sherlock was wide awake. He enjoyed watching her sleep. She shifted suddenly, curling further into him, letting out a happy sigh.

He smiled into her hair, placing a gentle kiss upon the crown of her head. He smoothed his hand over her hip, brushing his fingertips over the black fabric of her dress. How interesting, he thought to himself, that she had chosen to wear that very same dress. Things certainly were different now, very different; pleasantly different. He caught sight of the silver ring on his finger, the light from the fireplace making it shine. His smile grew wider.

Molly shifted again, murmuring something in her sleep. He pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her gently. It took only moments for her to respond and kiss him back. His hand on her hip moved to the small of her back as their kiss deepened. She was letting out soft, happy sighs against his lips. He had moved his hand upwards, reaching the zip of her dress.

"Sherlock don't, it's too cold in here."

He let out a noise of frustration, "I'll build the fire back up then!"

She chuckled at his annoyance, "All right."

He smiled before giving her a quick kiss then pushing himself up off the sofa. She lay there, watching him as he added more wood to the fire and stirred up the coals. He sat back on his haunches, watching his handiwork, waiting for it to burn more brightly. The light from the fireplace created a halo about his curls. This caused her to smile to herself.

As the flames began to grow higher he stood and walked back over to her. He held his hand out and she took it. He pulled her up to her feet, working his arm about her waist and lifting her up towards him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. He could feel her smiling against his mouth. His hand worked its way back to the zip of her dress, this time she didn't protest. Pulling it downwards, she moaned as his fingers met her flesh. He slipped both his hands up her arms; coming to her shoulders he nudged the straps of the dress off with his fingertips. The dress pooled at her feet.

She stepped back slightly, breaking apart the kiss so that she could kick the dress away from her. His fingers were already working on undoing her bra. That was when she noticed that he was still entirely clothed. She shook her head at him in disappointment. He looked down at her with a quizzical expression. In answer she gave the lapels of his suit jacket a shove backwards. He chuckled and dropped his hands away from her back and shrugged out of the jacket. She gave a small noise of approval. It often happened like this, that neither one of them spoke a word. They didn't need to. It wasn't always necessary.

Her fingers started working on the buttons of his shirt. She had become quite an expert at doing this in a speedy fashion. He had removed her of her bra, his hands now cupping both of her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. As his chest and stomach became revealed she started to place kisses upon his skin. His shirt soon joined her dress on the floor. When she moved her hands down to his trousers and began to undo his belt he placed his own hands on top of hers, stopping her movements.

"Wait a moment." He spoke huskily, she could see in his eyes how far gone he already was, nearly past legible thought.

"Hmmm?"

He stepped back from her and retreated from the room. She shook her head as she moved closer to the fire, kicking off her shoes, wondering what he could have possibly thought of now, at such a time! He returned barefoot, with the duvet and a couple of pillows in his arms. She eyed him quizzically. He dropped these on to the floor, in front of the fire place. She watched as he moved about, shifting the duvet into a makeshift bed, placing the pillows nearby.

"Ahhh…"

He grabbed her, pulling her close up against him once more, taking her hands and putting them back on his belt buckle. She smiled cheekily up at him before standing on her tip toes to kiss him as she undid his belt. Within seconds his trousers were down at his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked them away. They were both now only wearing their pants. She let out a squeal as he scooped her up; he kneeled and laid her down on the duvet.

His mouth began to leave trails of hot wet kisses on her neck, her shoulder, onto her breasts, and down to her stomach as his body hovered over hers. He hooked his fingers around her knickers and with one swift tug he had them pulled down. He tossed them away before burying his face between her legs.

She cried out, his tongue sucking and lapping at her hungrily. She buried her hands in his curls, her fingernails digging slightly into his skin. He let out an almost feral growl. The vibrations of his mouth against her clit caused her to orgasm, it coursing through her body. She had never come so quickly before. He made his way back up to her mouth. She kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue, cradling his face in her hands. He made quick work of removing himself of his pants as he kissed her in return.

One of his hands was now placed flat against the floor beside her hip; steadying his body above her, his other hand was holding his cock directly at her entrance. He surged his hips forward, just allowing the tip of his cock to enter her. They moaned in unison when he moved again, inserting himself fully inside of her. She slipped her hands down his back, grabbing onto his arse, pulling him tightly against her. He groaned into her mouth as he kissed her again.

"Make love to me, Sherlock." She panted to him.

The firelight danced across his skin as he slowly thrust into her, over and over. She held on to his shoulders, her back arching into him, reveling in the feeling of him moving inside of her.

"Oh God, Sherlock! I love you, I love you so much!"

He huffed slightly, "Love you, love you too!"

They kissed, lost in the moment of their bodies moving as one. The speed of his thrusts began to increase, he could feel himself getting close, so close. Her moans started to grow louder, more constant, with a few curses thrown in between. She tended to have a rather filthy mouth when she was turned on. She hitched up her legs, squeezing his hips with her thighs.

She came with a loud cry, her body shuddering around him. He quickly followed her. After a few moments, allowing themselves to slightly catch their breath, he picked his head up and began to press gentle kisses on her neck and across her clavicle before kissing her slowly, almost lazily, on the mouth. She hooked her leg up over his hip, her ankle coming to rest on his arse, not wanting him to pull away from her. Her breasts were pressed into his chest as she kissed him back.

They broke the kiss, desperate for air. Their eyes met and she smiled at him. He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose and she giggled. The clock suddenly chimed, breaking through the silence that had surrounded them. It chimed twelve times. He smiled down at her.

"Happy Christmas, Molly."

"Mmm … Happy Christmas, Sherlock."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**:)**

**Yes, I put my own twist on the 'Night Before Christmas' poem ... heh ...**

**Do be sure to leave a review, I love them so much :D**


End file.
